The Flower's Pollen
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: When a customer comes in looking for a certain flower, Yuko sends Domeki and Watanuki to get it. However, when something happens, Domeki nearly rapes Watanuki. Just what is this flower? DomekiXWatanuki/BoyXBoy/Rape/Non-con/Graphic/Rated M!


**Ohayo minnia! Kyuu-chan here and I'm here with a new idea for XXXholic! So here we go!**

**Warning: This is a YAOI fanfcition. No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! DomekiXWatanuki/BoyXBoy/Rape/Non-con/Graphic/Rated M!**

**Summary: **When a customer comes in looking for a certain flower, Yuko sends Domeki and Watanuki to get it. However, when something happens, Domeki nearly rapes Watanuki. Just what is this flower?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

"**Normal Dialogue"**

"_**Character Thoughts"**_

"_**Imagination/Flashback"**_

**-666-**

**The Flower's Pollen**

Normal POV

It was a normal, autumn day for Kimihiro Watanuki, a 15 year old high school student with black hair and two different colored eyes, one midnight blue and the other a golden brown. After being followed by spirits until he had gotten to Domeki Shizuka's shrine, it seemed like it was gonna be another dull day. After Domeki got dressed, they walked in silence to the schoolyard, where they met up with their other friend, Himawari Kunogi.

"Himawari-chan! I made you lunch!" Watanuki shouted happily as he ran over to the girl of his dreams, Domeki trailing behind him at a more reasonable pace.

"Ohayo, Watanuki, Domeki. How are you?" Himawari, a sweet young girl with long black hair up in pigtails, asked.

"I'm just great!" Watanuki said happily handing her the lunch he had made.

"Hn." Domeki replied looking away in disinterest and Watanuki glared at him.

Domeki was a tall, somewhat muscular boy, who was on the archery team and, despite what Watanuki himself thought, one of Watanuki's best and most reliable friends. He had short black hair and golden brown eyes, the color matching the one Watanuki had.

"Don't be rude to her, you big jerk! She was only being nice to a simpleton like you!" Watanuki yelled, waving his fists and causing a big scene while Domeki stick his fingers in his ears and walked right past him.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Watanuki screamed as he walked quickly after Domeki, Himawari following him.

"You guys are such good friends!" she giggled and Watanuki immediately turned to her.

"Me! Friends with him! Himawari-chan, don't scare me like that!" Watanuki said dramatically and she laughed as the bell rang and they entered the school.

-666-

Later on that day, after parting from Himawari, Domeki walked with Watanuki to the store he worked at, not listening to a word Watanuki said. As they turned the corner, Domeki's eyes narrowed a bit when he realized for the first time in three months, the shop was visible to him.

"Are we supposed to go on a job today?" he interrupted and Watanuki looked at him funny as they stopped at the gate.

"No, why?" he replied and Domeki looked at the shop in suspicion.

"I can see the shop." he muttered and Watanuki frowned before turning and walking inside, Domeki at his heels.

"Watanuki's home!" two voice shouted as the door was thrown open.

Standing there were two young girls, Maru and Moro. One had short, pink hair while the other had long, blue hair. They both smiled at Watanuki and Domeki, dancing around them in their matching blue, pink and white kimonos.

"Domeki's here too!" something black and furry yelled, pouncing on Domeki's head.

The small black thing was Mokona, a bunny-like creation of the shop owner's.

"Get off him, you stupid pork bun! Where's Yuko?" Watanuki demanded as he entered the shop, making sure to take off his shoes.

"Mistress is with a customer!" Moro and Maru yelled happily as the ran off, Mokona bouncing after them as they all disappeared around the corner.

"I see." Watanuki said as he put his stuff in the closet and went to make some snacks.

As Watanuki cooked, Domeki waited in the hallway, a bad feeling twisting in the pit of his stomach. He remained calm and controlled, on the outside anyway. He didn't trust Yuko, something every, but Watanuki, had figured out. He just didn't like her slippery attitude and her word puzzles. More than once, something she said or did could have helped Watanuki and him on their jobs, but she always refused to get them any help or clues without a price. Yes, it worked sometimes and they usually managed to get some sort of twisted moral out of it, but most times, she carelessly put their lives in danger and usually it was Watanuki's.

"Oi!" someone yelled in his ear and he looked down to see Watanuki in a bandana and apron, carrying a tray of tea and cookies.

"Yuko just called us, weren't you paying attention?" he asked annoyed and Domeki just pushed himself off the wall from where he had been leaning.

"Hn." he said in reply and Watanuki scowled before stomping off.

"'Hn' is not a proper reply!" Watanuki hissed at him.

As they approached the door to Yuko's customer room, Domeki stepped in front of him to open the door before closing it behind them. Inside, they saw Yuko sitting at a table talking with a beautiful, young girl. Yuko had her hair down and was dressed in a black and red long sleeve kimono with butterflies on it, a butterfly hair clip and a butterfly necklace that hung low on her chest. The girl across from her wore a maroon and white school uniform, indicating she was from a private school just outside of town. She had short, choppy brown hair, pale skin, and dull grey-green eyes.

"Ah, finally! Mashima-san, these are my assistants, Domeki Shizuka and Watanuki Kimihiro. They will be the ones to help me grant your request. Watanuki, Domeki, this is Mashima Saki." Yuko said smiling as Watanuki placed the tray on the table.

"Hello." Watanuki greeted politely while Domeki just nodded in her direction.

She looked them both over with her dull eyes, a scowl twisting on her lips.

"Them? Are you serious?" she asked snobbishly and Watanuki stiffened as he unloaded the tray and backed away, standing beside Domeki.

"Yes, they are highly trained professionals." Yuko lied sweetly and the girl looked at her once before sighing.

"As long as they can get the damn thing, I don't care if they dress as circus clowns and ride blue elephants." she said looking away from them and Watanuki scowled, digging his nails into the tray in his hands.

"Now that we have that cleared out of the way, perhaps you can tell me what you need so badly?" Yuko said leaning forward.

Saki paused before reaching into her bag and pulling out a picture that looked like it had been ripped out of a book. She handed it to Yuko, whose smile disappeared as she looked at the picture. Domeki's eyes narrowed at the slight tenseness in her shoulders before she sighed.

"I see. The Anteros Flower, eh? Quite a rare and delicate flower…not to mention dangerous. What would you need such a plant for?" Yuko asked handing the picture to Watanuki, who looked it over with Domeki.

The picture was of a small, purple rose-like flower with no thorns, long slender leaves and a pale, green stem.

"Since you already know what it does, I have no reason to explain anymore." she snapped and Yuko frowned.

"Very well, however to retrieve such a flower will cost you." Yuko said calmly and Saki stood up.

"You get my flower and I'll have your reward. Until then, I'm out of here." she said walking out, shouldering between Domeki and Watanuki on her way to the door.

Yuko sighed as they heard the front door slam shut and leaned back in her chair. Watanuki was still staring at the picture, studying it, while Domeki looked more at Yuko.

"When do you want us to go get it?" Domeki asked bored and Yuki smiled at them.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so it's the perfect time to go get it. First, I need to find the right container. Domeki, let me show you out while Watanuki gets dinner ready." Yuko said standing up and Watanuki scowled before stomping out.

As they walked, the silence was tense and Domeki swallowed the bitter taste of worry in his mouth.

"You know Domeki, when I first saw you, I almost believed Fate had made a mistake." Yuko said calmly and he looked at her, confused.

"Mistake?" he asked and she nodded.

"I was worried you weren't strong enough to protect him…" she trailed off as they got to the door and he put on his shoes.

Their eyes met one last time as he stood up and he almost felt like she was trying to tell him something without saying it.

"You need to be strong now, Domeki…for the both of you." she said as she turned and walked away, leaving Domeki alone and more worried than before.

-666-

That night when Watanuki got ready for bed, he felt as if…a weight had dropped in his stomach. Frowning as he rubbed his stomach, he wondered if the milk had gone bad and he hadn't noticed. As he laid down, he thought about the mission for tomorrow, wondering why Yuko wanted Domeki to go along. After all, he was only going to get a flower and Domeki would just be in the way.

"_She doesn't trust you." _a small voice in the back of his head hissed and he glared at the ceiling as he laid there.

"_That can't be…could it?" _he thought wondering.

Sighing, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes, never realizing the horrors that would happen the next day.

-666-

The next day, Domeki was up extra early…well for him anyway. As he swept the porch and cleaned the shrine, he couldn't help, but think about Watanuki, the boy who had stolen his heart. When he had first met Watanuki, he had thought of him was weird. Hell, everyone did. Watanuki was always freaking out, screaming and running from nothing, making him a social outcast for a long time. No one could have ever known the secret pain he had been hiding.

He stopped for a second and sighed. He remembered when he had finally decided to befriend the boy and, despite all the crap they had gone through, never regretted it. Watanuki was everything he had hoped to find in a friend. Loyal, kind, and with an interesting personality, but…he couldn't help wondering why Watanuki befriended him. Their friendship was strange and more like a rivalry, at least on Watanuki's part, so why let him in?

"_He was lonely" _a little voice inside him replied.

Domeki could see that as a part of it, but not the whole truth. He also wondered if Watanuki would have been different if there had been someone he could have gone to, someone who could have helped him.

"_He might be more willing to accept our help." _the little voice answered again and Domeki couldn't agree more.

Soon, the sun was high in the sky and he went in to get changed before heading off to the store. Dressing in a pair of slacks, a sweatshirt and a overcoat since it looked like it was gonna be a cold day, he locked up and left. As he arrived, he noticed he could still see the shop and wondered what that might mean. Shaking off his doubts, he knocked on the door.

"Domeki-kun! He's here!" Maru and Moro yelled as they opened the door and dragged him inside.

Domeki was dragged with little resistance to the back, where he met Watanuki, wearing his school uniform despite not going to school today, and Yuko in her treasure chamber. Ignoring his curiosity about wanting to look around, he immediately noticed the glass case in Yuko's hands.

"Good to see you again, Domeki-kun. Sorry to take time out of your busy Saturday, but I need both you and Watanuki to go on this mission for me." Yuko said unapologetically.

"Now, the Anteros Flower is a very rare and special flower." Yuko said very seriously and Domeki frowned, the knot in his stomach getting tighter.

"I don't want to send Domeki with you, but since the place where the flower grows is in a very dangerous spirit zone, I have no choice. As soon as you see the flower, Watanuki is to take this container and seal the flower inside while Domeki stays at least fifty feet from the flower. From there, Watanuki must carry the flower back here. Don't, under any circumstances, take the flower out once it's been sealed inside." Yuko said handing the container to Watanuki.

"We understand." Domeki said shifting his bow and arrows on his shoulder, which he got from the closet by the door on his way in.

"Take this too." she said giving Domeki a map with one area circled in red and the other a line between the area and the bus station on the map.

"The red part is where the flower is and the blue is the trail. Follow the trail." she commanded and they nodded.

Yuko said nothing as they left the chamber and then left the shop, her eyes sad, but determined.

The area in which the flower grew was outside the city limits, so they had to take a bus to the nearest station and then hike from there. The bus ride was quiet as both boys got lost in their own thoughts. Watanuki was thinking about why a girl like Mashima would want such a dangerous flower while Domeki was thinking about Watanuki himself.

"_He's so cute lost in his own thoughts." _Domeki thought as he peeked over at Watanuki.

"Oi, why are you staring at me?" Watanuki asked when he noticed the staring.

"I'm not staring. Just trying to figure out how to open the container." he lied smoothly and Watanuki looked down at it.

The container was a glass box about the length of Watanuki's arm and the size of baseball. It had no visible openings from what they can see.

"Like hell if I know." he muttered annoyed and they fell silent as the bus slowed down and they got off, looking around.

Trees surrounded the station on all sides and, as Domeki pulled out the map, Watanuki began to feel a little bit wary.

"This way." Domeki said, snapping Watanuki out of his worries as he started walking.

"OI! Wait up, you jerk!" Watanuki yelled, running after him.

"Hn." Domeki replied.

"DON'T 'HN' ME! I AM THE GREAT WATANUKI, YOU BASTARD!" Watanuki screamed, waving the case over his head.

Domeki sighed and wished he could cover his ears, but he refused to put his bow and arrows away in such a dangerous place.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Watanuki screamed and Domeki nodded.

"Good! Geez! You are so annoying, you know that?" Watanuki complained looking around.

When that go no reaction, Watanuki sighed in annoyance.

"I would so rather be with Himawari-chan right now! At least she talks back!" Watanuki said, his eyes sparkling in joy as he thought about him and Himawari-chan going out to fight monsters together.

He imagined saving her from a horrible monster and having her fall in love with him.

"You should really pay attention to where you are going." Domeki said just as Watanuki walked into a tree branch.

"DAMNIT!" Watanuki said crouching down and covering his face with one hand as Domeki stopped and looked at him.

Finally, Watanuki got up and they continued. They walked for a while, hiking over the leaf covered trail with Domeki leading and Watanuki following, looking around in nervousness.

"I don't like this place." he muttered.

"We're here." Domeki said stopping and making Watanuki walk into his back.

"OOF! Watch it!" he yelled before walking around the big oaf to see what he's looking at.

In front of them was a huge clearing with only a single purple flower in the middle. Watanuki frowned and looked at the surrounding trees before walking out into the clearing and towards the flower. As he got closer, he felt the box move and looked down to see a seam appear on the side. Bending down in front of the flower, he pulled the sides apart and, making sure not to touch it, captured it in the container, cutting the steam and, as he stood up, the seam disappeared.

"Let's go, I'm done with this place." Watanuki yelled standing up and running over to his companion.

"Hn." was his reply before they slowly turned and began to walk back.

"Well, that was easy! I could have taken care of this all by myself! Stupid Yuko and her creepy warnings!" Watanuki said leading them back the way they came.

"I doubt that." Domeki stated and Watanuki whipped around, glaring at him

"Who asked you! I don't need you following me!" Watanuki yelled, remembering the doubts from last night as he turn and ran off, ignoring Domeki as he yelled for him to stay on the path.

Watanuki ran with all his might. Suddenly, the mission didn't seem so important anymore. He hated that everyone always thought he needed someone to watch over him.

"I survived this long without any help! Why do I need it now!" he hissed under his breath as he slowed to a walk, but in his anger, he never saw the branch that stuck out of the ground and he tripped.

The container fell from his hands and smashed on the ground beneath him before his body fell on top of the now broken glass. Crying out as the glass imbedded itself in his clothes and skin, he slowly got to his knees, staring at the flower in horror. The flower was crushed, destroyed in the fall and the pollen covered the front of his jacket. Slowly getting to his feet, he tried to get the glass out of his clothes and hands.

"Watanuki! Are you ok?" Domeki asked as he came across the younger boy.

"Yeah, just a few cuts." he replied taking off his glasses and cleaning them, never noticing the way Domeki stiffened as he get close enough to smell the pollen on Watanuki's body.

"W-What happened to the flower and container?" he asked noticing the flower on the ground, surrounded by glass.

"I fell, okay!" Watanuki snapped as he put his glasses back on and bent down by the flower, never realizing the danger behind him.

Domeki struggled to control the sudden lust pulsing through his veins as he smelled the delicious scent and looked over the younger boy's back.

"_He smells so good." _was the only thought going through his mind as he dropped his bow and arrows.

"It's completely ruined! Oh, Yuko's gonna be so mad and…Domeki? You ok?" Watanuki asked as he turned to his companion, noticing the wide-eyed, but hungry look from the older male.

Slowly getting to his feet, he began to back away, staring in growing horror as Domeki slowly approached him, licking his lips in hunger.

"Kimihiro, you smell soooooooo gooood." Domeki said grabbing Watanuki's arms and slamming him up against the nearest tree, pinning him there with his body weight.

"D-Domeki! Knock it off! W-What are you doing?" Watanuki yelled, struggling in fear.

"S-STOP! Domeki! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Watanuki screamed, trying to pull away as Domeki bent down and began to bite and nibble on his ear, jaw and neck.

"Mine, you're mine Kimihiro." he muttered over and over again, unable to control himself.

It felt like Domeki's consciousness was trapped inside his body as he watched through his own eyes as he attacked and molested his friend. All the feelings he had repressed came flowing out in the wrong way. He wanted desperately to stop himself, but the lust he felt for Watanuki in this moment was too strong. He didn't want to hurt his friend like this and he knew if they went all the way, there would be no fixing this mistake.

"STOP IT! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Watanuki screamed as his struggles got even more frantic as Domeki began to undo his jacket with one hand, allowing Watanuki's hand to get free.

Quickly, Watanuki did the only thing he could think of and upper cut Domeki in the chin, causing him to fall back and let out a cry of pain. As he fell, he released Watanuki, who fell to his knees before quickly crawling away from Domeki and the tree, got to his feet and took off running. Yes, he knew Domeki was physically stronger, but after being chased most his life by monsters wanting to eat him, Watanuki was quick on his feet and ran through the forest, ducking under branches and hopping over logs in his need to escape. Hurt and angry tears welt up in his eyes when he realized the person he though of as his protector, his friend, had tried to rape him.

-666-

Meanwhile, a nearby pair of hikers, father and son, were passing by. Hiro and his father, Jio, walked calmly through the woods, enjoying the sunlight and the beauty around them. Jio was a CEO of a electronics company and in his late 40s with gray-brown hair, brown eyes, small wrinkles and a track suit. Hiro was a college student, who had come home for the weekend. With somewhat long brown hair and his mother's green eyes, he was very sexy in his matching track suit.

"It's pretty, ain't it, father?" Hiro asked and his father simply smiled before a sound caught their attention.

The sound of rustling grew louder as they stopped and waited, both carrying a knife on them in case of emergency. Suddenly, a young boy came running out of the forest in front of them, startling them. The boy looked scared and, from the disarray of his clothes, like he had been attacked.

"Oi, are you ok?" Jio asked, running over to the young boy with Hiro following.

Watanuki's head snapped up when he heard voices and sighed in relief. Finally, someone who could help him. He grabbed the front of his shirt to keep it closed and reached out with his other hand.

"P-Please, help! M-My friend, h-he…" Watanuki stopped, unable to finish his sentence as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"H-Hey now!" Jio said coming to his side.

As Jio and Hiro got closer, they both smelt the same sweet scent coming from the young teen and their eyes narrowed in hunger and lust. Watanuki's eyes widened in horror as the two males began walked closer, both reaching for him.

"N-NO!" Watanuki screamed as he turned and took off, running with all his might.

However, Jio and Hiro were both experienced marathon runners and they easily kept up with the young boy, forcing him deeper into the woods as their lust drove them. One on either side of him, Watanuki made a desperate attempt to escape them. Soon though, he began to tire and, while looking for a place to hide, slowed down enough for Jio to grab the back of his open jacket and yanked, making Watanuki's glasses fall from his face and break while his ankle twisted. Watanuki cried out as he fell back into Jio's arms and was trapped as he grabbed both his wrists while Hiro circled around and trapped Watanuki between them.

"N-No! Help, god no!" Watanuki screamed as Hiro pulled a knife out of his pocket and began to cut away his clothes, cutting the skin underneath in his lust.

Jio began to bite and suck on his neck while Hiro ripped the torn clothes from his chest, leaving him bare-chested between the two males. Soon Hiro's hands were running all over his body as they molested him, touching him in places he had only touched himself. Watanuki screamed and begged for the two men to let him go, to leave him alone, but he knew there was nothing he could do. It was two against one and he only had his speed on his side, which didn't work in this situation. Watanuki began to cry as he prayed for SOMEONE to stop this before it went too far.

He felt one of them touch the front of his pants and he let out a shriek went the button and zipper was undone. He didn't hear the sound of someone coming to his aid as one hand slipped into his pants and grabbed him through his underwear.

"_T-This is it…I'm gonna be raped right here. I-I'm gonna lose my virginity to two men I don't know." _Watanuki thought as tears poured from his eyes and sobbed escaped his throat.

Suddenly Jio was ripped from behind him and Hiro was kicked away at the same time, making them release Watanuki, who fell to the ground and looked up in fear. Standing over him was none other than Domeki, his eyes filled with raged as he glared down at the two now unconscious men.

"D-Domeki?" Watanuki whispered squinting, his fear doubling when Domeki's eyes met his and he began to back away, worried he was still under the affects of the flower's pollen.

"Watanuki, are you alright?" he asked, bending down beside him and reached out for him.

Watanuki flinched and pulled away, his body shaking in fear.

"Y-Y-You're not gonna attack me again…are you?" he whispered, looking deep into Domeki's eyes.

"No, the scent is gone." he said looking down at the jacket under Watanuki's body, realizing the scent had been destroyed when the jacket had been squashed into the dirt.

"Come on, it's too cold out here to be walking around without a jacket." Domeki said, taking off his overcoat and handing it to the now quiet boy.

Watanuki looked away, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to stop his shaking. Domeki sighed as he slowly moved closer and wrapped the coat around the other boy, making sure not to touch him for fear he'd freak out. After the coat was secured on the thin frame of the still quivering Watanuki, Domeki extended his arms to him.

"What do you want?" Watanuki ask confused, but somewhat still in his usual gnarly tone, with much less energy and bite to it.

"I'll carry you. With that ankle, we won't be getting anywhere fast." Domeki said in a matter of fact fashion, although not coldly.

"Hmph! I can walk on my own thank you! Besides if it weren't for you, none of this would have happened at all!" Watanuki yelled, stumbling forward.

The poison laced word struck a major chord of pain in Domeki, grimacing while watching Watanuki's back as he limped forward slowly. Watanuki's words were certainly something Domeki could not deny, as much as he wished to. As much as his heart pained from what he had done, it hurt Domeki worse to see Watanuki be in pain and grow further apart from him then usual, all because of his own acts. Eventually Watanuki fell to his knees, unable to walk any further. Domeki seeing his fall, rushed up to him.

"You see?" he said, trying not to sound condescending.

Watanuki did not answer, only replying with a scowl.

"If you get anymore hurt, Yuko's going to get angry. Not that she could get any angrier after what just happened." Domeki said with a slight bit of humor and sadness in his voice.

"It's fine. I got it." Watanuki said stubbornly.

Domeki hesitated for a moment making sure Watanuki wouldn't bolt again, he picked up the younger boy into his arms and stood up. Watanuki tensed, but said nothing as Domeki began to walk back to the trail he had abandoned while trying to escape the two hikers. The two walked in silence as Watanuki tried to get over his near rape and Domeki worried just how much he might have broken the fragile trust and friendship between them.

-666-

After at least an hour of walking, they found the bus station and went to sit on the platform. As Domeki sat down, he moved Watanuki to sit beside him, hoping he would open up and talk soon, but Watanuki stayed quiet. Time past as the boys stayed lost in thought, neither one knowing what to say. However, when the sun started to set and the bus still hadn't appeared, Domeki realized the bus might not come by here again.

"It looks like we have to walk. Are you ok to walk or do you need me to carry you?" Domeki asked standing up.

Watanuki stood up, only for his ankle to give out and he fell into Domeki's arms. Domeki sighed, but picked up the lighter boy and they began to walk the mile back to town. As they walked, Domeki desperately tried to think of how to apologize for what had happened, but just as he looked at Watanuki and opened his mouth, Watanuki spoke.

"D-Don't say anything…it wasn't your fault...it's mine and I was punished for it." Watanuki whispered as he buried his face into his shoulder and Domeki stopped, his eyes wide.

"_You cant possibly think that…can you?" _Domeki thought worriedly.

Domeki said nothing and started walking again. It took them about three hours to finally get back to the shop. It was Yuko who opened the door when they approached and as they entered, she said nothing. Immediately, Domeki knew.

"_She knew." _He thought angrily.

"_And had said nothing." _that little part of his mind replied.

He felt rage build up inside of him as he walked to the back of the shop and into Watanuki's room, placing the now sleeping teen on the bed and tucking him in. He ignored the witch as she entered, trying his best to make Watanuki comfortable. Slowly he stood up and turned to her, his eyes narrowed in rage.

"You knew." he hissed, for once unable to hide the rage that boiled inside of him.

"Yes." she answered honestly and he approached her, fist clenched.

"You never warned us. You could have stopped this!" he hissed venomously as he walked past her and into the hall, not wanting to talk to her while near the boy he had hurt.

They walked in silence to the kitchen and as soon as Yuko entered, he whipped around and slammed his fist by her head. She didn't even blink, just stared into his golden brown eyes with her own red ones.

"No, nothing I could have said or done would have made this any better…only worse. Like I said, it's a very special flower. The pollen of this flower acts like a very strong aphrodisiac, which forces the mind into it's most primal state. However, for it to work, it needs someone to wear the fragrance, so it can mix in with their own scent. It won't affect the wearer or anyone with a high spiritual pressure, like Watanuki, but anyone around them, male or female, will be forced into a state of uncontrollable lust for that person." Yuko explained, but Domeki was too furious at himself and her to listen.

"SO WHAT! HOW IN THE HELL COULD IT BE ANY WORSE? He was molested! BY ME! And two OTHER guys!" Domeki screamed in a rare fit of anger.

"He could be dead." was her reply and he froze.

"W-What?" he asked backing away from her in shock.

"If I had warned you both what would have happened, you both would not have gone and Watanuki would have been killed by a vengeful spirit nearby. If I hadn't sent you both at all, Mashima-san would have come after Watanuki seeking revenge for not accepting her request and would have killed him by accident. Even had I refused her at the door when she had first come to place her request for the shop's services, Watanuki still would have been hit by a car after having a fight with you. This was the best case scenario. I wish it wasn't, but everything is hitsuzen and I can't stop that." she stated blandly before turning around and leaving, leaving a horrified and pale Domeki behind.

Domeki stood in silence for a long time, just taking in everything she had said before he walked out of the kitchen and left the shop, walking home to the shrine. He needed some time to think.

-666-

The next morning, Watanuki almost thought everything yesterday had been a dream. A horrible, cruel dream where he had been molested, not once, not twice, but three times in one day, but he knew it was no dream when he reached over and couldn't find his glasses. His eyes snapped open and, though everything was blurry, he realized he was still wrapped in Domeki's coat. Watanuki did the only thing any sensible person would do and cried. He buried his face in the pillow, pulled the covers over his head and wept uncontrollably.

Outside the door, Yuko stood with a tray of tea and some cereal. Listening to the sobs of her assistant, she felt her heart break and tears came to her eyes. Slowly, she backed away and placed the tray on the floor before turning and walking away, knowing Watanuki just needed time to get over the fact.

"_Everything is hitsuzen…but that doesn't make it any easier." _Yuko thought bitterly as she walked past her treasure chamber and stopped.

Finally sighing, she entered and grabbed one bottle of her best sake before going to her room, where Mokona was waiting.

"Is he going to be ok?" the black bunny-like creature asked calmly as Yuko laid herself on her couch, took up her pipe and poured them both a glass.

"I don't know…the future is uncertain right now." she said and he nodded, absently drinking the sake as they sat in silence.

-666-

Over the next three days, Watanuki never got out of bed, ignoring Yuko's, Moro's, Maru's, Mokona's and once, even Himawari's calls for him to come out. Fearing his crush knew what had happened, he had not answered. Later, Yuko explained that all she knew was that he had been hurt while on a job and was upset. He simply lay there, his mind overflowing with the memories of the horrors he had endured and, as the third day went by, his body began to feel very weak.

"Watanuki, you need to eat. Your body needs nutrition." Yuko's voice said from the other side of his door.

Watanuki let out a soft moan, his head throbbing and his eyes blurry. He felt so weak and tired.

"Watanuki, you ok?" Domeki's voice came from the other side of the door and Watanuki froze.

"_Oh my god, she didn't!" _he thought horrified as he sat up, only for him to fall back and moan in pain as spots of color appeared before his eyes.

Slowly he closed them, breathing deeply in order to control the pain. He dimly heard the door open and someone place their hand on his forehead, however he was too exhausted to open his eyes again. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

-666-

Over the next five days, Watanuki drifted in and out of consciousness. From what they could tell, the trauma had made him terribly ill and seemed only to be getting worse as the days passed. At times, both Yuko and Domeki were working around the clock to break his fever and cool his overheated body. Ironically, it was Domeki, who worked diligently to save Watanuki's life.

-666-

Domeki sighed as he sat back and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve. Yuko had called him Monday and told him that she had been unable to get Watanuki to leave his room or eat since Saturday and to come over right away. He had rushed over, fearing the worst and found Watanuki horribly sick and weak. After calling the school and his parents to explain that Watanuki was sick and he was staying over to help take care of him, he hadn't left the boy's side. All week, he had helped Yuko feed, medicate and even bathe the boy until the fever had finally broken last night.

Watanuki had been drifting in and out of consciousness all morning and he hoped Watanuki would be able to break free of the fever's grasp.

"D-Domeki? I-Is that y*cough*you?" Watanuki's voice broke through his thoughts and he grasped the male's hand, holding it gently in his own.

"Watanuki? Watanuki, can you hear me?" he asked calmly as Watanuki's eyes slowly fluttered open and he groaned in pain.

"W-What ha-happened?" he asked after finally getting his eyes open and looked at Domeki, who grabbed the spare pair of glasses on the table and placed them over his eyes.

"You fell ill after the…incident." he replied sitting back against the headboard.

"Oh…" Watanuki replied, closing his eyes as the memories slowly came to his mind.

"I…I'm so sorry about what happened. I never knew what would have happened." Domeki whispered squeezing his hand and Watanuki looked at him.

"I…I know…it's just so hard…I was so sc-scared." he muttered as tears came to the corner of his eyes and fell slowly down his face.

Domeki reached out and wiped the tears away while holding back his own.

"I…I know, I should have been stronger and fought against it…but Yuko told me if I hadn't come…you would have been killed." he explained about what Yuko had admitted to him and Watanuki gasped, his eyes going wide.

"I-I could have…died?" he whispered in shock and Domeki hesitated before nodding.

"I-I see…" Watanuki said looking away and Domeki sighed before sitting back and they fell silent.

The silence was tense and somewhat morbid, but Domeki was startled when he felt a weight against his leg. He looked down to see Watanuki's head laying against the side of his leg and he smiled as he placed a hand on his head and began to pet his hair. Watanuki sighed and nuzzled his cheek against his thigh before closing his eyes and sleeping the first restful sleep in a week. Domeki just sat there, petting the soft locks as Watanuki slept. He longed so much to take the boy in his arms and never let him go.

To protect him from everything, including meddlesome witches, but after what happened, he wasn't even sure if Watanuki would go anywhere alone with him again. Domeki steeled his nerves and straightened his spine. He refused to let this destroy any chances he had with the young boy. Even if it took the rest of his life, he would help his friend get over this obstacle in their way and, one day, he hoped they could be more than just friends.

-666-

That Saturday, Domeki helped Watanuki get some solid foods in his stomach after the fever finally disappeared completely. Making sure that Watanuki had all his homework and everything he needed, he ran home for the first time in a week to get a change of clothes and a hot shower. After cleaning up a bit, he returned to see Watanuki struggling on some math homework.

"What are you working on?" Domeki asked as he dropped his bag of clothes in the corner of Watanuki's room and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Algebra. What the hell is an imaginary number*?" Watanuki shouted frustrated.

"Oh, that. Here, let me see." Domeki said pulling the text book closer to him.

Watanuki scowled as he got closer, his stomach churning in fear and worry. He hated that he was still somewhat afraid of the older boy, but until he could figure out how to ignore it, he knew he would feel like this for a while.

"Here, this is how you work out this problem." Domeki said grabbing his pencil and showing him an example.

-666-

Over the next month, Domeki spent as much time as he could watching over the boy and helping him while Yuko seemed to just vanish, leaving the boys alone most days. Domeki helped with cooking, cleaning and homework while sticking around the shop. He desperately was trying to repair the friendship they had. Meanwhile, Watanuki tried to ignore the churning in his stomach whenever Domeki got too close, stop flinching whenever he accidentally touch him and, more than once, had to stop himself from blowing up on him for getting too close. He just couldn't forget the hunger in Domeki eyes or the way Domeki had so easily pinned him to the tree.

Some nights he had nightmares that made him wake up in a cold sweat and seeing him almost everyday was starting to take a toll. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, but he didn't want to feel this way towards Domeki after he had helped him with his sickness. It was one day where everything came out.

-666-

Domeki was helping out once again after school. He slowly dusted the customer room while Watanuki made dinner. Yuko had once again left the shop with Mokona at her side and neither of the boys had seen Moro or Maru that day, making both of them suspicious of her actions. After cleaning the last table, Domeki entered the kitchen and watched in silence as Watanuki moved around his kitchen with the grace of a dancer. Watanuki never realized Domeki was there as he cooked, stirring the rice as he fixed them up some curry for dinner.

It wasn't until he was getting ready to set the table that he turned around and freaked when he realized Domeki was sitting at the island, watching him. He fell back and placed his hand on the still hot stove in surprise, only to cry out in pain when he was burned. Domeki jumped to his feet as Watanuki knelt down, clenching his hand in pain.

"Are you ok?" Domeki said bending down by his side and Watanuki finally blew up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? All month you have been crowding me like you expect me to disappear! I've had it!" Watanuki screamed as he shot to his feet and backed away.

"I was just trying to…" Domeki started, but was cut off by the younger male.

"I don't give a RAT'S ASS what you were trying to do! I'm sick of you following me around! I DON'T want or NEED your help!" Watanuki screamed as Domeki got to his feet.

"I know, I was just…" again he was cut off.

"STOP! I don't wanna hear it!" Watanuki screamed covering his ears and clenching his eyes shut.

"J-Just leave! I-I can't work like this!" Watanuki whispered and Domeki pulled back, concerned.

"W-Watanuki?" he asked and Watanuki looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I can't take it…anymore. I need time. I NEED time to just forget! I never, ever blamed you for this! I just…I don't know what to do!" Watanuki muttered lowering his hands.

Domeki stood there, just staring for a long time before he approached, grabbed Watanuki's injured hand and pulled him towards the sink. Making sure the water was cold, he held the boy's burned hand under the spray with both of his own.

"You never blamed me, that I know. However, that doesn't stop me from blaming myself." Domeki said and Watanuki looked at him.

"Why? It was an accident." he asked and Domeki met his glaze.

For once since the incident, Watanuki didn't flinch when Domeki reached up and place a hand on his cheek. He didn't lower his glaze from those captivating golden brown eyes.

"Because I hurt the one I care for. I hurt the boy who captured my heart." he said truthfully and Watanuki's eyes widen.

"Care for? Y-You care for me? Why?" Watanuki asked as Domeki turned of the water and wrapped his hand in a towel.

"Because you're smart, kind and beautiful." he honestly answered and Watanuki felt his legs give out.

"Wha!" Domeki exclaimed as Watanuki collapsed against his chest, clutching the back of his shirt and sobbed hysterically into it.

Domeki just held the sobbing boy, loving the way he felt in his arms before Watanuki pulled back. Their eyes met and Watanuki slowly moved up onto his tippy toes, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Slowly he pulled back, a blush across his cheeks.

"T-That's all you get for now, you big oaf!" Watanuki muttered pulling away.

"What was that for?" he asked touching the spot in awe.

"Well…I need to get over my fear somehow and that's the only way I could think of…" Watanuki said turning away.

Domeki chuckled in amusement before he walked up behind him and hugged him, kissing him on the top of the head. Watanuki squeaked and demanded to be let go, but Domeki just smirked. Soon the smell of something burning caught their attention.

"MY CURRY!" Watanuki screamed ripping himself away from the hug and threw himself at the stove.

-666-

Meanwhile, Yuko stood across from the Mashima residence, leaning against the opposite wall, waiting. On her shoulder was Mokona, who sat silently, watching. Finally after a few minutes, Saki came out, closing the door behind her. Yuko stood up, her black and red track suit with a butterfly on the back, her hair pulled back in a braid and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Saki turned and physically jumped in shock at having the strange woman so close.

"Oh, it's you. Do you have my flower?" Saki asked, putting a hand on her hip.

She was dressed in a short, red dress with high heels and a purse. She looked ready to go out on a date.

"No, unfortunately, there was an accident and the flower was destroyed." Yuko said crossing her arms.

Saki's eyes flashed with rage and she stomped her foot. She was not used to not getting what she wanted.

"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me? After all the research I did, you destroyed it! What kind of wish shop are you?" Saki screamed, her face turning red.

"I can't believe this! I should sue! That's it! I'll sue your ass! You and your dumb, ugly servants! I'll destroy you! I'll have you know my dad knows some very powerful lawyers!" Saki yelled as she ripped open her purse, ready to call her father.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mashima-san." Yuko's voice ripped through her thoughts and she looked up, ready to snap at her, when their eyes met.

It was like looking into the eyes of a predator. Saki suddenly felt small and insignificant, like she was just an speck of dust in the universe. She felt like she was trapped, cornered in the dark by something way out of her league.

"I really do hate to go without fulfilling a deal, but under these circumstance, I have no choice. I suggest, Mashima-san, that you forget everything you know about that flower, about my shop and about my employees." Yuko said without batting an eyelash.

At the shop, both Watanuki and Domeki sneezed simultaneously.

"If you don't…well, let's just say…I have friends who are…_dying_ to meet you." Yuko stated coldly and Saki froze, her eyes widening in complete terror.

"W-what do you mean?" Saki asked, her body frozen.

"Tell me, Mashima-san. Do you believe in ghosts? Ghouls? Monsters? Have you ever been scared of the dark…or what lurks in the dark? If you haven't…well, if you try to get revenge, I can show you a world full of horrors like you've never seen. Things you wouldn't even dream of. Do we understand each other? Mashima-san?" Yuko said smiling sweetly with her eyes closed.

Saki nodded, her voice trapped in her throat.

"Good, now I believe your boyfriend is waiting, so I will not hold you up any longer. Good-bye." Yuko said walking away.

It wasn't until Yuko was no where in sight that Saki dropped to the ground and realized something. She had wet herself.

-666-

Over the next two months, Watanuki slowly got used to Domeki's affectionate touches and heavy stares, both at school and in the shop. There were times where Watanuki would freak out or demand some alone time, but he was getting better. Yuko had, once again, made herself vanish and Domeki was more than happy to keep Watanuki company. It was one night that Watanuki finally gathered his nerves and approached Domeki about something.

"You want to have sex?" Domeki asked surprised and befuddled at the request, which sounded strange coming from Watanuki.

He stared in awe, unsure of what to say, at Watanuki who blushed and nodded. The dishes had been cleared and Watanuki had seemed distracted all throughout the meal, but Domeki hadn't been expecting this.

"Are you sure, I mean…why?" Domeki asked grabbing Watanuki's hand, wondering if he was forcing himself to do this.

"I…I know now that I have nothing to fear from you and…I think I like you…" Watanuki said, squeezing his hand and Domeki sighed, leaning back.

"You're a virgin, right? Are you sure you don't want to wait?" he asked and Watanuki looked at him, his eyes determined.

"Yes, I want to make…l-love with you." Watanuki shouted before standing up, grabbing the back of Domeki's neck and smashing their lips together.

Domeki gasped before gathering his wits and kissed back, licking the other boy's lips. Watanuki whimpered before opened his mouth to the questing tongue. They explored each other's mouths, tasting and learning what the other tasted like. Watanuki moaned into the other's mouth as his blush got deeper. Slowly, they pulled back, both of their eyes alight with hunger and lust. Watanuki flinched a bit, but Domeki shushed him, pressing their foreheads together.

"If that's what you want, then who am I to say no?" he asked and pulled back, walking around the other side.

Watanuki watched him, nervously. He recognized the hunger and lust from before, but it was the look like love and happiness that calmed his racing heart. Domeki stood over him, one hand on the table behind him and the other on his cheek.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Domeki whispered as he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Watanuki nodded against his lips and looked up at him, smiling shakingly. Slowly, Domeki pressed his lips to Watanuki, pressing him back against the table before pushing him down on top. Watanuki's blush got even deeper, spreading all the way down his neck. Domeki grinned as he stripped Watanuki of his jacket and undershirt, all while keeping him distracted with his kisses. Soon Watanuki was bare-chested and panting with kiss bruised lips as Domeki traced circles around his nipples with his tongue.

Watanuki cried out and grabbed his head, pressing it against his chest and stomach. Domeki grinned at the reaction as he pulled back and began to strip out of his jacket and button his shirt, but left that on. Watanuki drooled at the sexy sight before throwing back his head and crying out when Domeki cupped him and squeezed delightfully. Domeki chuckled as he tongued Watanuki's cute little belly-button, making him moan and cry out in pleasure.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Domeki asked and he got hit on the top of his head.

"N-No talking *UH* just-just go!" Watanuki demanded and Domeki was more than happy to obey.

He stripped Watanuki of the rest of his clothes and groaned at the sight of him all laid out for him, like a feast waiting to be eaten. He grasped Watanuki's hard cock and pumped a few times to cover his hand in the pre-cum before he moved back, flipped Watanuki over and bent him over the table. Watanuki let out a cry as he was flipped over before biting down on one of his fingers, his glasses falling onto the table. He shivered when he felt something brush against a place where things should only come out and tensed.

"No, no, no. Don't tense. Shhh, trust me." Domeki whispered in his ear as he bent over the boy as he slowly pushed one finger in.

He waited patiently as the boy tensed before slowly relaxing. Waiting another minute, he began to push the finger in and out as Watanuki whimpered and whined. As time passed, Domeki began having a hard time controlling himself before putting another finger inside. Watanuki squealed and wiggled, but didn't try to stop him. Domeki frowned before looking around, hoping to find something better than pre-come to use as lube.

Pulling away for a second, he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce. He grinned at the kinky thought before walking back over and placing the bottle beside Watanuki's head. Watanuki looked up in confusion, only to blush and stutter at the sight of the bottle.

"D-Domeki?" he whimpered in confusion before the two fingers were back.

"Shizuka, Kimihiro. My first name is Shizuka." he muttered putting another finger in and slammed them inside, hitting something at made Watanuki arch and howl.

Domeki greedily took in the sight before pulling the fingers out and undoing his pants. As he pushed the underwear down, he grabbed the chocolate sauce and put some in his palm before looking over his treat. He grinned as he then used the bottle and covered the younger boy's back in the sticky, chocolaty mess.

"Ah! COLD!" Watanuki screamed before Domeki's hand pinned him down and he pressed his now chocolate covered cock against the boy's entrance.

"I love you, Kimihiro." he said in his ear before pushing in.

Watanuki screamed in shock at the coldness and pressure. He crawled at the table before Domeki stopped, fully in. He waited for a long time before slowly beginning to move just a little bit, in and out. As he moved around, he brushed against something that made Watanuki scream in pleasure again.

"AGAIN! DO THAT AGAIN!" he yelled moving back against him and Domeki smirked as he sped up.

Moving back a bit, Domeki began to lick up the chocolate on Watanuki's back and shoulders. He eagerly ate his treat, enjoying the warmth of Watanuki's body and the mixed taste of sweat, skin and chocolate on his tongue. Soon, they both began to show signs of completion and Domeki pulled back, growling under his breath as he reached the peak. Both came at the same time and Domeki collapsed on top of the smaller body.

"Oof! Get off~ you're heavy!" Watanuki whined and Domeki chuckled as he stood up.

Pulling out of the warm body, he pulled up his pants and underwear before grabbing Watanuki and carrying him out over his shoulder.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Watanuki screamed, but he got no reply as Domeki carried him to the bathroom.

-666-

A couple hours later, after another round of sex in the shower and then finally getting clean, Watanuki and Domeki lay curled up in Watanuki's bed, sleeping as Yuko entered the house. She smiled at Mokona, who smiled back.

"Like I said, everything is hitsuzen." she muttered mysteriously before walking to her room and closing the door with a sexy smirk over her shoulder.

"Everything." she said as the door snapped closed.

_The End._

-666-

Well! That was fun! Let's do it again soon, ne? Ja ne!

*Yes, there are such things as imaginary numbers. Lol, Watanuki's reaction is the same one I had when I found out. XD Anyway, I think it's cute Domeki's helping him with that.


End file.
